


The Moon Lodge (Rewrite)

by coolbattlegirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 호텔 델루나 | Hotel Del Luna (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Crossmare - Freeform, Death, Errorink - Freeform, Execution, Fluffynight - Freeform, Horrorlust - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Betrayal, Revenge, but in the past, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: Welcome to “The Mood Lodge” a hotel where all the guests are ghost~!Ccino finds himself working at this hotel after his father made a deal with the CEO of the hotel, Nightmare.(More will be added to the summary when I come up with a better summary)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Moon Lodge (Rewrite)

He was so tired, so so tired. He was tired of fighting, tired of living.

Everything that had transpired was all his fault. He's lost everything, his brother, his comrades... All gone because of a foolish mistake he made.

How could he... How could he have fallen in lo-

Nightmare gritted his teeth, "DAMN IT! If only I hadn't trusted that bastard-!"

The hatred that had been lying dormant resurfaced. How could he have trusted him? The betrayal he felt stabbed ruthlessly at his soul. He wanted to scream and cry, but Nightmare found himself unable to muster the strength to shed a tear.

He was just so tired... Turning to look back at the cargo he was transporting, Nightmare smiled weakly at it, "Don't worry... I'll find the lodge for you. I'll definitely find it."

As Nightmare stumbled onto his feet, a sudden gush of wind snatched the blood stained headscarf from him. He watched as the purple scarf danced in the wind before landing onto a branch.

He supposes that he will have to do without his scarf. Turning to the horse that he had snatched, Nightmare whistled, signaling that it is was time to continue their journey. 

Unbeknownst to Nightmare, his scarf would later be stumbled upon by the imperial soldiers who were pursuing him. 

⳾*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾ ⳾*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾ ⳾*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾ ⳾*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾

Nightmare stared up at the night sky, staring at the sky and the full moon. He always loved stargazing it was always an activity he enjoyed doing with his twin. A smile slowly started to make its way on his face, but it quickly fell as he thought of his beloved twin brother. 

_Familiar yellow eyes lights stared at him as a smile formed on his brother's face, "I love you-"_

**_SNAP_ **

He suddenly didn't feel like stargazing anymore. Tearing his gaze away from the sky, Nightmare went back to drowning his sorrows with sake. The night was mostly quiet, the sound of the crackling fire filling the area. 

"Hmmm... I wonder who mysterious warrior is."

If you minus the server who wouldn't stop sticking their nose in his business.

"Hey, what are you doing so far out here?" Nightmare glanced up to find them staring curiously at him, an innocent smile worn on their face.

Stars, they were really starting to get on his nerves.

"Hey~? Did you hear me?" Nightmare looks up at them and smiled, "You're quite annoying, you know?"

He held up the sake bottle so they could see it, "Even your alcohol is disgusting. I can't even taste anything." With that said, Nightmare walked over to the coffin he had been transporting, the sever who was named, "Frisk" watched as the warrior poured a fairly decent amount on the lid.

Frisk made their way towards the cargo and glanced over the coffin before turning to Nightmare, "Did someone die? Or was it someone you killed?"

Nightmare remained silent, trying to contain his rage. Something that cost him a lot.

Hearing no answer Frisk continued, "You know... the only people that I've seen here has either killed someone or is planning to kill someone-" Frisk paused and glanced down to see the blade of Nightmares sword pointed at her.

"If you don't shut up, I will cut your tongue out." What was strange about the situation was the server didn't even seem scared. Instead, they asked Nightmare a question. 

"What are you searching for?" Nightmare lowered his blade slightly; he wasn't expecting that question. Deciding to humor the server he answered, "I'm searching for a lodge where the dead can rest... I have to find that place."

Frisk hummed to themself, "You're searching for the Moon Lodge, I see." Nightmares' eyes widen at the information. His sword now lying by his side. They knew where the lodge was? Was his journey finally coming to an end?

"Tell me. Tell me where I can find it." The plea at the end was silent, but he was sure that Frisk was able to tell.

The server gave him a funny look before letting out a laugh, "You fool, only the dead can travel to the lodge. A living creature like you wouldn't hope to find it." Frisk once again looked at the coffin, "Tell me, how many souls lie within this coffin?"

Nightmare turned to look at the coffin, the regrets, and grief tearing at his soul as he answered, "Too many..." He admitted truthfully, "They... They all died because of me. Their deaths are on my hands."

Silence fell upon the two, the sound of crackling fire once again filling the silence. Frisk could practically taste the sorrow that was seeping from the warrior. Their grief seeming to devour their soul. "Did you kill the ones who caused their deaths?"

Once again, the Frisk found the blade being held against their neck. "Shut up! Just... Just tell me where to find the lodge!"

Frisk shook her head that the monster's foolishness, "I've already told you. Only the dead can find the Moon Lodge." 

"Only the dead can find the Moon Lodge, right?" Nightmare stared intently at the blade that was pressed against the server's neck. If he was dead... He would be able to find the lodge, right? He didn't have anything to live for anymore. He had nothing to lose, after all.

Tears fell from his eye sockets as he pulled the blade away from Frisk's neck, the blade now pressed against his own neck. "If that's the only way to find the Mood Lodge, then I suppose I will have to die."

Frisk blinked owlishly at him. A mortal, willingly to take their own life... to find the Moon Lodge? She stared at him in pity, "Taking your life won't make up for the deaths that you have caused."

Tears streamed down Nightmare's face as he laughed, "My life's the only thing I have left to lose..." The sword pressed against his vertebrae, causing a small line of marrow to run down his neck.

Suddenly, the sound of shouting was heard from the distance. Turning, Nightmare saw a small group of imperial soldiers galloping towards them. Rage filled him as he saw who they were.

"Those murders..." Quickly pulling his blade away from his neck, Nightmare marched towards the approaching enemies, his sword drawn. As soon as one of the soldiers was in reach of his blade, Nightmare brought his blade down. 

Only... it didn't hit slice through anything. The sword phased right through the soldiers.

"W-What...?" Nightmare watched in awed horror as the enemies disappeared.

"I told you..." Frisk told the confused warrior, "Only the dead gather at the Moon Lodge." Nightmare shook his head, "I... I don't understand..."

Frisk made her way towards the warrior, "They're dead. You killed them before."

Nightmare lifted his hand up and in his hand was the familiar bloodied headscarf he had taken earlier. He remembered now... He had slaughtered them earlier today.

Nightmare looked up to find the server gone now, the area now deserted. The inn had seemingly disappeared into midair.

"Did I... Did I become an evil spirit...?" Nightmare whispered to himself. Had he died? When... When did it happen?

Frisk's voice filled the air, "You arrogant, foolish, and self-pitying monster... now that you’ve walked into the place of your punishment, take responsibility for your sins.” A shadow loomed over him, turning around to defend himself from his attacker, Nightmare struck his blade into the tree...? 

"How did a tree get here?" He tugged on his sword to free his weapon, but it didn't budge.

"What?" Nightmare gave it another tug only to find his sword being pulled away from him. Nightmare could only watch as the tree completely absorbed his weapon. The tree grew taller and taller, it's branches extending.

The calm summer wind suddenly became violent, picking up wooden scraps and building a large lodge in front of the baffled warrior. Nightmare fell onto the ground, processing what had happened.

Looking up at the sign on the lodge he read it out loud, "The Moon Lodge..."

⳾*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾ ⳾*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾ ⳾*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾ ⳾*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾

"It appears that the Mood Lodge has chosen its new owner," Frisk commented to herself.

Turning to the cargo that she had taken, she lifted up the coffin lid to reveal bloodied swords and ornaments, the items of the deceased spirits.

"Follow me, I will escort you to your resting spots." Closing the lid, she grabbed the reins on the horse and began to guide them to their destination. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
